Soulmate Mischief
by Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen
Summary: Makarov has tired of the "will they or won't they" games within his guild. With the begrudging help of Bickslow, he tries to force his children to get together with their soulmates. Expect cheese and OOC characters. This is based on the anime and fan art/ fan comics, as I have not started the manga yet.


**I wrote this around two in the morning. If it's crap, feel free to tell me. I don't know why I'm even publishing this. Happy early and cheesy Valentine's Day! I really don't know why I'm doing this, I hate Valentine's Day or cheese for that matter.**

 **I am writing this based off of the anime as I have not started reading the manga yet. Some of these ships were chosen off of cute fan art and fan made comics that I've come across.**

"Bickslow?"

"Hey, Lisanna. What's up?" The quiet zombie never really talked to Bickslow, but he knew her well. He had watched her for many years, she was special to him. He wanted to talk to her more. It was one of the reasons he tried to make Evergreen and Elfman get together faster. He wanted more of a reason to spend time with Lisanna.

"I was wondering… No, it's silly, never mind." Lisanna blushed and started to turn away.

Bickslow hurried to block her retreat. "What is it? I promise I won't laugh."

"It's just… You're a soul wizard, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know if soul mates exist?" Bickslow couldn't stop his blush at her question. "I'm sorry, I know I probably sound like a stupid little girl. I'll stop bothering you." She went to leave again.

"They do."

Lisanna paused. "Can you see people's soul mates?"

Bickslow continued to be grateful that his helmet covered his blush. Freed would never let him live it down if he could see.

"Yeah." He replied lamely.

Makarov approached the two slowly. "Soulmates, huh?"

Bickslow and Lisanna both jumped slightly.

"Hello, Master." They said in unison.

"Are there many soul mate pairs in the guild hall right now? I mean, there are several couples I would like to think are soulmates."

"Where are you going with this?" Bickslow asked. Makarov stared him down. "Yes, there are a few soulmates here right now."

"I have an idea." Lisanna was more afraid of Makarov than she thought was possible. He raised his voice. "Freed, come here!"

"This is so wrong. I mean I hate watching soulmates take forever to find each other, but forcing them like this seems a little…" Bickslow had been trying to convince Makarov to stop his scheming ever since he had told Bickslow, Lisanna, and Freed his plan.

"They need a push," was Makarov's only reply. "Listen up, my children." He addressed the all the members that were in the guild hall. "This guild needs another generation. Why is it that of all of you only Alzack and Bisca have realized their love for each other?"

Makarov was met with blank stares from all around.

"Whachu talking about, Gramps?" Natsu called out.

"No one is leaving this guild hall until the soulmates in this guild have realized their love for each other. You should be getting married and making babies! I'm getting tired of waiting for more grandchildren." His voice rose with every word, before finally settling down to explain his crazy idea. "Bickslow here has grudgingly admitted that he can sense soulmates, so he will be pairing you off as you were meant to be. Freed will be making sure you all play by the rules. You will be temporarily blinded so that you cannot see who your soulmate is. You will have to figure out who they are and say their name before your eyesight will return." His voice rose again. "You will not leave until I am confident that you will be getting married soon."

Bickslow grimaced. "At least leave the kids out of that part."

"The kids?" Makarov questioned.

"Wendy and Romeo are a bit too young to be in a serious relationship, don't you think?"

"Alright." He addressed the guild again. "With the exception of the little ones. Let's get this party started."

Under Makarov's orders the Fairy Tail wizards moved the tables toward the edges of the guild hall. His logic was that there should not be any tables separating the newfound soulmates.

"This is creepy, old man, even for you." Laxus complained.

As soon as the hall was arranged according to Makarov's orders, Freed got to work on his enchantment.

"Bickslow, you seem nervous." Lisanna said as she appeared by his side. "I'm sorry, this whole thing is my fault. If I had just kept my childish questions to myself..."

"This might not be such a bad thing for the guild, but I'm afraid for myself. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for all this, it's happening because Fairy Tail has a really weird master."

"Why are you afraid for yourself?"

"My soulmate is here. Do I reveal our connection to her? Will she believe it? Will she be disappointed or hate me? Will she think that I set this up to trick her into liking m-"

"I'm sure she'll understand, you're soulmates, right? You can never really hate someone who makes you whole. And who would be disappointed by you?" Lisanna smiled up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He really hoped she meant what she said.

"Thank you."

"Alright, Bickslow, get to work." Makarov called. Bickslow pushed everyone whose soulmate was present into Freed's enchantment, they were blinded, and then Bickslow seated them in front of their other half. The last one that he seated, was himself.

 **Natsu x Lucy**

Natsu had known that Lucy was his soulmate since the day they met. He knew that a love enchantment couldn't be broken by just any interruption, even if it was being cast on a wizard like Lucy had claimed. He had asked Mira about it and she had confirmed his knowledge of love magic. Not that knowing any of that had made asking her out any easier. It also didn't erase the fear from this situation. He just knew he didn't want a day to go past without seeing her, it killed him to leave her for a year, but he knew he needed to train without his feelings for her distracting him. This whole mess just validated those feelings.

Natsu reached out to grab her hand. "Lucy." He could see again. Her hands were shaking slightly.

"Yes." She answered.

"It wasn't a question."

"Natsu?" Her eyes filled with their normal light, then with tears.

Natsu winced and let go of her hand. "You're not happy."

"I'm happy it's you. Just nervous." How could her soulmate have just left her for a year? She still has the note.

"Don't be." Natsu leaned closer to her. "Can I…?" He whispered.

"Yeah." _It's not really like him to wait for permission to do anything_ , she thought, _he must be as scared as I am._

Natsu closed the rest of the distance between them. Lucy's hands stopped shaking when their lips met. There could be no doubt left in her mind that Natsu was all hers, he would never leave her again. She had no more reason for her to fear their future.

 **Gajeel x Levy**

Gajeel didn't know what to think when Bickslow pushed him into the soulmate trap. He knew there was someone in the guild that he loved, but he didn't believe they could be soulmates, not after what he had done to her.

When she reached out to take his hand he wasn't surprised by how small it felt in his, but he was terrified.

"Gajeel?"

Her voice sounded hopeful, but somehow that managed to make him even more nervous. He knew it was her, but something stopped him from speaking her name.

"I'm sorry, Shrimp." He mumbled. "You deserve better." He could practically feel Droy and Jet agreeing.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Gajeel, say my name and look at me." Tears welled up in her eyes. _Does he not want me?_ That same fear had been eating at her for months, but now to have it return while _knowing_ that he was her soulmate, it was more painful than she could have expected.

"I can't look into your eyes and tell you how much I love you when I- when I hurt you so badly." He turned his head trying to steel himself against her piercing gaze. "I- I nearly killed you and your friends."

"And you've saved me so many times since then. Gajeel, everyone in the guild has forgiven you except yourself. Stop holding on to the guilt, _please._ Look at me." Levy stood up and leaned over him, grabbing his head to gently turn him to look at her.

"Thank you, Levy." Levy allowed herself to fall into his arms and he held onto her like she would fade away if he let go.

"I love you, Gajeel."

"I love you too, Shorty."

 **Laxus x Mirajane**

"I don't have a clue who you are." Laxus said bluntly.

"It's alright I don't know who you are either." Mira smiled. "We'll just have to figure it out. Are you up for twenty questions?"

"Well, seems like our only chance at getting out of here." He shrugged.

"Never mind, I think I know. You're the one who plays tough and acts like he doesn't care because he's been hurt before. You've been abandoned before, and you're afraid to be seen as weak. Even now, knowing that you're sitting across from the person who is destined to love you, you try to brush it off and act like nothing is at stake.

"But none of that has ever stopped you from caring deeply about your friends and the family you chose. You've risked everything to try to make the guild grow stronger, and you've nearly killed yourself trying to protect your team and the rest of Magnolia. You're strong and despite your best efforts, you're kind. You're a hero, aren't you, Laxus?" She kept an even tone through her analysis. It was more than she had spoken to Laxus in a long time, but she remembered how she felt sitting by his bedside after his fight with Zeref's demon, when Freed told them all what a hero he was. Mira knew he needed to hear it, if he was to stand a chance at letting himself get close to her.

Laxus couldn't help but wince at some of her descriptions, they were too true for his liking, but at the same time no one had really called him kind before. Freed had given him plenty of praise before, but it wasn't the same.

Laxus didn't know what came over him, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without even knowing who you are."

"It's ok." She said lamely, still a little out of breath. "You want to ask some questions?"

"Why Fairy Tail?"

"I wasn't really accepted anywhere else. People didn't really like my magic, they called me evil. My siblings and I were chased out of our home. Fairy Tail took us in and Makarov taught me about my power. Comforted me and told me that I wasn't evil, just different. I didn't really plan on staying, I was just going to leave my siblings here thinking they'd be happier without me, but they chased after me." Mira smiled at the memory. Elfman and Lisanna choosing transformation magic, just so she wouldn't feel alone. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"I'm glad you stayed, Mira."

 **Gray x Juvia**

"My darling, Gray! Now you'll be forced to admit your love for me!"

" _Juvia?_ " Gray sighed.

"Juvia could not be happier with this arrangement." She clasped her hands and swung them from side to side.

Gray sat in stunned silence as Juvia talked excitedly about their wedding day and how they'd have 32 kids and live happily ever after. He felt like his whole life had just been planned out for him because of this one event.

 _But, is it really such a bad thing?_ he thought to himself. He and Juvia worked really well together. They had lived together for a while and things had gone pretty well. Her obsession with him was a bit creepy, but maybe she would calm down if they were actually together.

Gray pulled himself out of his thoughts to hear Juvia listing off baby names.

"Please stop."

"Why, my belov-" Gray interrupted her with a kiss and caught her as she passed out.

 **Elfman x Evergreen**

"It's manly to make the first move!" Elfman shouted as he raised his fist in the air for no apparent reason.

"Shut up, Elfman." Evergreen's eyesight returned as she tried to hide her blush from her newfound soulmate. She couldn't believe this was happening. It's not like she hadn't fantasized about him loving her back before, but she never really thought it could amount to anything.

"Ever?"

"I told you that only the Thunder Legion is allowed to call me that!" Her voice softened. "Though I guess it's ok now."

"This explains why Bickslow kept trying to push us together at the Grand Magic Games."

"Is that all you have to say?" Evergreen reached up to slap him.

"I don't really know what to say." Elfman wasn't used to this feeling, not being able to talk or even think, but that was the affect Ever had on him. She clouded his thoughts.

"A 'real man' would at least ask me out!" Evergreen turned away from him.

"You're right. When Makarov finally lets us out, will you allow me to take you to dinner?" Elfman reached out to her, more gently than his usual movements. He took her hand in his and she turned back to face him.

"Yes. Was that so hard?"

 **Happy x Carla**

Carla assumed her soulmate must be the Tomcat once she was thrown into the ring. Her soulmate couldn't be a human and the only other exceeds were Panther Lily and Happy, and, well, Lily was a bit too old for her.

While the Tomcat's pursuit of her was rather annoying and his dragon slayer was a poor influence on hers, Carla had to admit it was nice to have someone other than Wendy try to be close to her.

"Carla?"

"Yes. Happy?"

"Does this mean you'll go out with me? It doesn't have to be fish."

"I suppose so, Tomcat, but I will have to hold you to the no fish rule."

"Aye, Sir!"

 **Romeo x Wendy**

Wendy had not stopped blushing since Master had announced his game, and it only got worse when Bickslow pushed her into the fray.

 _Well, at least I'm probably the exception to the 'close to marriage' rule._ She tried to comfort herself with that, but it just wasn't enough.

"I'm guessing you're Wendy." Romeo said hesitantly and hopefully. He liked Wendy, she was a good friend, and the only member of the guild even close to his age. This would get even weirder if it was anyone else.

"Yeah. Romeo?" She hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. This is too weird. We're not old enough for this."

"I agree. Master Makarov is insane. Even if we are soulmates he could have at least left us out of this game based on age."

Romeo pulled Wendy's hands away from her face, and when she looked up she saw that Romeo was blushing just as much as she was.

"Do you think he'll let us out to watch the others be awkward?" Romeo asked. "I'd rather watch everyone else than continue this." His eyes widened. "I don't mean that I don't want to talk to you! I'm just really uncomfortable and I don't know what to do."

"I'm not offended." She squeaked. "Let's just try to walk out of the enchantment, okay?"

"Yeah." They walked toward the outer edges of the room and straight through the enchantment, both breathing a sigh of relief. Makarov smiled when he noticed they stayed by each other's side while they watched their guild mates struggle. It also didn't escape his attention that Romeo took the seat farthest from his father and would not look at him.

 **Bickslow x Lisanna**

"Hi, Lisanna. Did you mean what you said earlier?" Bickslow's fears had calmed a bit during their last conversation, but they came back full force now. Did she just say that to comfort him because she was nice? Would she still mean it knowing she was the one he loved? His insecurities would not leave him alone. Hiding his eyes was only part of the reason he wore a helmet. He fully understood Erza's need to wear armor.

"Bickslow?" Lisanna could see again. "Of course I meant it."

"Thank you." He took his first real breath in while. "I love you, Lis." His eyes widened as he realized what he just said, but she didn't give him much time to think about it as she captured his lips in a kiss.

"Are we bad people for being really entertained by this?" Warren asked no one in particular.

"Maybe a little." Max replied.

"We're not as creepy as Makarov." Wakaba justified.

"I feel no shame in enjoying watching my teammates realize their love for each other. They have been driving me insane for quite some time now." Erza said. "Lucy had a nightmare and was practically screaming in her sleep on our last job. I went to wake her, but before I got there Natsu had pulled her into his arms and she had fully calmed down. This has been a long time coming."

"Yeah, that was pretty adorable." Wendy replied. "I suppose they deserve this for awkwardly turning their backs on each other the next morning." Romeo gave a short laugh through his nose and smiled. It wasn't hard for him to picture his hero being so awkward.

Macao smiled over at them and the two kids blushed again.

Droy and Jet were ignoring all of them in favor of crying on each other's shoulders for the loss of Levy's heart to Gajeel.

"I'm kind of surprised Droy and Jet are even still here. Why are they still watching?" Romeo asked.

"It's hard to leave, there is still hope that all of this is just a dream and we'll wake up soon." Freed replied not looking away from where Laxus was holding onto Mira.

Makarov was probably enjoying this a bit too much, but he wanted to see his children happy and in love, and they were taking just far too long on their own. A few of the couples surprised him, but as he watched them a bit more he came to support them. Bickslow said they were meant to be after all.

The couples seemed to be slowing down a bit, so Makarov decided it was time to remind them of one of his rules.

"I think you will all recall that the rule for getting out was that you convince me you'll be getting married soon. You're walking down the aisle, not just going out for dinner." He was met with a lot of pale faces.

"Usually people are given a little bit of time to date before proposing old man!" Laxus yelled, rising to his feet.

"You already know you're soulmates, and you've all proven yourselves to be cowardly when it comes to relationships. I can't trust that you'll ever propose on your own." Makarov started down at Laxus until Laxus sat back down.

"That man is seriously crazy." Lucy said to herself. "What could he possibly be thinking making new couples, _kids_ , get engaged?"

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned her back on Makarov to look at Natsu.

"Is it entirely crazy?"

"You want to get married? Natsu we've been together for like two minutes." Her eyes were as wide as they had ever been as she looked at Natsu.

"I kind of do. We haven't been on a real date together, but we have been alone together on a lot of missions, we work together, we've seen each other at our worst, and we still never gave up on each other. Now we're told we're soulmates, and it just makes sense to me. I love you, and I'm never going to leave you again, and I'll never let anyone hurt you. I can promise you that much." Natsu got off his chair and onto one knee. "Luce, will you marry me?"

Lucy couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she nodded. "Yes. I love you too, you idiot." She fell on the ground beside him and stayed there wrapped in his arms.

"That's the spirit, you two! Go get her a ring, Natsu." Makarov shouted.

"Did Natsu and Lucy really just give in to Makarov's demands?" Alzack asked.

"They are _teenagers_." Bisca stated bluntly. "I don't understand why Makarov is doing this."

"They're not even responsible enough not to destroy cities while they're working." Alzack agreed.

"Yet, they have been trusted to live on their own for several years, and they haven't died. Maybe if we keep a close enough eye on them, they'll be ok?" Cana said, downing another barrel.

Lucy sat on Natsu's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu looked to where her head lay and smiled, both of them looking much more at peace than either had in a long time.

"I'm not one to be out done by Natsu." Gray replied casually. He made a ring out of ice and slipped it onto Juvia's finger, who then leapt into his arms. He hesitantly leaned down to kiss her.

"Did I miss the part where he actually proposed?" Max's question went ignored.

"Aww, the stripper and the stalker." Cana drawled.

Gray looked down to see he was only in his underwear. "Gah!"

"Lisanna?"

She immediately tensed up, nervous for what she knew was coming.

"Will you marry me?" He didn't meet her eyes, just stared down at their joined hands.

She knew this was incredibly fast, and that she didn't even know Bickslow very well, but she thought back to all the times she had interacted with him. He was normally pretty crazy, and she remembered wishing that they could be friends, he had always been kind to her, and there was that one time that they had laughed and plotted together about Elfman and Evergreen. Bickslow had always been good to her, even earlier that day, when she thought she was being stupid, he comforted her. Just a few minutes ago she had been able to comfort him, and he had told her he loved her. She believed him, and if she was perfectly honest with herself, she loved him back.

"Yes."

"If we're getting married, can we keep it small, please?" Laxus said looking just to the side of Mira.

"I have a feeling your grandfather is going to have a say in the matter, but don't worry, I'll try to keep it pretty small." Mira smiled at him. "Was there a proposal in there somewhere?"

"How about a promise to propose today, but not in front of the entire guild?" He looked up to where Master Makarov was standing.

"I would be more comfortable with that as well, Master." Mira said turning to look at him as well.

"I'll allow it." He nodded, and the couple left the guild hall.

"Bit of a cop out. I would have enjoyed watching unromantic Laxus and match maker Mira struggle a little more." Erza complained.

"You're just saying that because she's your old rival." Warren said. Erza glared at him. "I will find you cake."

Mira and Laxus walked down the street and Mira, lacking subtlety, brushed her hand up against his. He took the hint and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I'm glad it was you, Mira." Laxus whispered.

"Me too." Mira smiled innocently at him. "I had a pretty embarrassing crush on you when we were younger. When you sucked in all of Tempester's poison to save your team and Magnolia, I realized it never really went away."

The couple must have walked the whole of Magnolia before they finally settled down underneath the Sola Tree in South Gate Park, curled together with Laxus' arm around Mira, and her head lying on his shoulder. They had been talking for hours.

"Will you marry me, Mirajane?" Laxus asked after they had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes, I love you, Pikachu."

"I love you too, She-Devil."

"What do exceeds even do when they get engaged? Humans do rings." Happy asked.

"Makarov, do you realize they are the exceed equivalent of toddlers? We have very long life spans." Lily questioned. "Even in human years they are younger than Wendy and Romeo."

"I will leave that up to them then." Makarov conceded.

Carla looked pensive. "I have no argument against marrying the Tomcat, but it would be nice for us to learn a bit more about our own customs first."

"You mean, you will marry me someday, Carla?" Happy smiled up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Makarov arranged a cat marriage. This guild, is the best guild." Cana laughed. "Oh, now there's four of them."

"Maybe you should stop Cana." Max attempted to take her alcohol away from her.

"No, I'm meeting Bacchus this week. I must get stronger."

"He's your soulmate, since we're forcing the information on everyone else." Bickslow broke away from Lisanna long enough to see Cana's eyes harden.

"Then I really need to beat him." She threw her head back to polish off her current barrel. "Is Erza's her little criminal, Jellal?"

"Cana, I can destroy you when you're sober, and the gallons of liquor don't make you stronger like they do for your soulmate." Erza replied with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Jellal is your soulmate Erza, and I suspect things will get easier for the two of you eventually." Bickslow said quietly.

"No, I don't want the reason I get engaged or the reason I get married to be the perverted whims of my guild master." Evergreen turned away from Elfman, and pointed up at Makarov accusingly. "No way, Old Man."

"He may have set the time table, but I don't think he's the reason." Elfman's words were soft, quieter than Evergreen had ever heard him. She turned back toward him. "I don't really understand what's going on right now, but, what I do understand is that I love you, and I haven't been enough of a man to do anything about it. Makarov just made it easier for all of us to do something we should have had the courage to do on our own. He's given me a chance and it's time for me to be a real man and say it." He got down on one knee and took both her hands in his. "I know that the situation isn't perfect, but I don't think it's the time that matters, I think it's the love behind it, and I love you. Will you marry me, Ever?"

He looked so vulnerable despite his enormous form. Evergreen couldn't help but smile at the fact he was the one who made his guard fall like this. Could she let herself be that vulnerable? She thought back through all the fantasies she'd had about the two of them. Neither of them had shown any softness in any of her thoughts, but as she looked back down at him, this was better than for fantasies.

"I love you too." She knelt in front of him and kissed him. "Yes."

Gajeel had been hard at work since the proposals started. He had turned his left hand into an iron club, then bit a small portion off and started molding it. Levy watched him intently. She knew exactly what he was doing but a part of her still needed the confirmation. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice that everyone in the guild was watching him work.

Finally, the chunk of metal took the form of a ring, but he still wasn't done yet. With his right hand turned into a thin blade he started carving something into the ring.

When he had finished carving, he looked up at Levy. She had tears in her eyes.

"I know this isn't the prettiest ring and you deserve more than it and more than me, but I love you, and I promise I'll get better. I'll do right by you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She leapt into his arms and kissed him. "I love you so much."

He slipped the ring onto her finger. "I'm sorry it's not prettier."

"It's a part of you. It's perfect." She looked down at the ring.

 _I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER_


End file.
